The 14th Member's Cry
by Pyrogirl2410
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS DONE! I couldn't come up with anything to write for chapter 9 until now. finally i came up with something to write and I did great with it! this chapter explains alot of what's been going on in the story so it's really long. Well, Enjoy!
1. The Mystery Girl

**A/N: This is T because anyone younger than that won't understand much of it. There are a few errors, but I only had 2 minutes to edit it. Enjoy!**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl_

The story begins in Destiny Islands. It's a bright, sunny afternoon, but Sora is feeling down. He longingly stares at the sky and starts to cry. Riku and Kairi(of whom are playing volley ball in the water) see this, and take him home. The next day, Sora wakes up and Kairi and Riku walk in. They serve him a great breakfast, and do all kinds of things to cheer him up, but nothing works. Night finally falls, and Sora goes home. In the middle of the dark, stormy night, Sora has a nightmare. In his dream he wakes up in the middle of a glowing feild. He looks around, but sees nothing. Then he heres someone crying. He turns around and sees a young girl, about his age, lying on the ground. Sora asks her what's wrong. She sits up and looks at him.

"She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" He says to himself. Then, he notices to black cloke she is wearing. It was an Organization 13 cloke. He stepped back and turned to run, but then she cryed,

"Sora, my love. Stay with me here. Stay with me here...forever." and in a split second, she was infront of him, and they kissed. The next morning, Sora wakes up with sweat all over his face.

He suddenly slumps over in pain, and heres his heart call to him, "Go, go to the gummie ship. Go to the gummie ship and fly away!" Sora did as he was told and went to the gummie ship. He quickly got in and flew off. Suddenly, Sora saw the girl from his dream floating infront of the ship.

"You came for me, my love!" she cryed, "Now that you have left those filty friends of yours, we can be together forever!"

"But how can I leave my friends! They are like family to me!" he shouted to her.

"My precious love, they do not love you like I do. I will make you forget them, so you can only think of me!" she replied. Before Sora could answer, she shoot beams of light from her finger tips, and Sora fell out of the gummie ship, and into the light. When Sora woke up, he was in a bed, and sitting on the bed with him was the girl in a fancy outfit. Sora tryed to remember what happened, and memories came flowing to his head. But they weren't his.

The mysteryous girl had Namine's powers, and so she toke out Sora's old memories, and put in fake ones.She really did it. She really made him forget his friends and now Sora thought he was in a plain crash and that the mystery girl had saved his life. He quickly fell in love with her, and Kairi and Riku were searching for him. Sora wasn't upset before. He was crying tears of joy because he was so happy to be with his friends again. When they tryed to cheer him up, it made him even happyer so he cryed more. But now he might never see them again, and he didn't even know it.


	2. Kairi's Arrival

**A/N: You may notice that in each chapter, you change points of view. For example, the 1st chapter is from Sora's point of view. He's not telling the story, but it's main focus is on Sora in that chapter. While in the 2nd chapter, the main focus is Kairi. Well anyway, if you see an error, I had 3 minutes to edit this, so cut me some slack. Enjoy!**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 2: Kairi's Arrival_

Kairi and Riku ran all over Destiny Islands, but had no luck in finding Sora. Then, they found an old gummie ship from a long time ago. Riku went inside to see if it was safe. He came back out with keys and he pressed a button. The ship started floating and it's doors opened, as if waiting to be driven. Riku had become a very important person on Destiny Islands in the past few days so he told Kairi,

"I am greatly needed here so I can't go continue the search with you. Get in the gummie ship and continue the search. I'll be here waiting for you to return with Sora." And at that, Kairi said goodbye and got into the ship. Riku tossed her the keys and she drove off.

About 5 minutes of aimlessly driving around later, Kairi spotted a bright light in the distance. She quickly drove toward it, and the ship suddenly started to shake.

"Wha...what's going on!?" she shouted. She quickly grabbed the wheel but couldn't control it. The light sucked her in and she closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

Kairi woke up on a big, flowery hill. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, a strange man walked up to her and said, "Oh, you must be new! This is Bira(ber-ah) City!" And at that, the strange man walked off.

"Bi...Bira City!?" Kairi studdered. She had read about it before in a fairy tale book. It was said to be the city of dreams and wonder. But it wasn't suppose to be real. Yet here she was, in Bira City itself.

"How could this have happened!?" she exclaimed. She felt something in her back pocket and pulled it out. It was the fairy tale book about Bira City(it's small, so it fit in her pocket). "Mabey I can find out some information with this." she said. She fliped through the pages in the book for something useful. Then she got to a page titled, 'Location of Bira' , and she looked at the page, hoping to find a map, or somthing else to help her get out of there.

But the the information she found was unbelievable...


	3. Kairi's Search

**A/N: In this chapter, I put a little humor in because I just couldn't resist. Also, Riku is in the story, so if you thought he wasn't going to be, he is. It's from both Kairi and Riku's point of view, so I guess that's it. Enjoy: )**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 3: Kairi's Search_

Kairi started to walk around town while reading the book on Bira City.

"It says here, Bira City is found by you or someone close to you having mysteryious dreams. Then someone from that dream appears and you get sucked into the city through a bright light. " Kairi paused then gasped in shock.

"Mabey that's the light I went through and Sora must have had the dreams!" (I know this story isn't supposed to have humor but I couldn't resist. Um, Kairi... HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE! DUH IT WAS THE LIGHT TO BIRA CITY! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU GOT THERE, YOU IDIOT!) She then froze. If that was true, then Sora was here, too. Kairi quickly made posters of Sora and posted them all over town. She looked everywhere, yet still no luck.

As being the idiot she was, she toke down all the posters thinking it was hopless after 10 minutes. She went to the beach after taking down the posters and tears started running down her face.

"Sora...SORA!" she cried and she sat there alone with nobody comfort her.

Back on Destiny Islands, Riku had finished helping everyone for the day. On the beach, he stared at the horizon and started to think.

"Why, WHY had I left Kairi to go search for Sora alone? I want to help find him and what if something happens to Kairi? Well, mabey it's because I knew she had a keyblade."

(Again, there's not supposed to be humor but I couldn't resist.)

"Then again, I have noticed that she not to good..."(ARE YOU KIDDING?! SHE SUCKS!) Riku became very worryed, so he ordered a new gummie ship(couldn't they have done that in the first place?) and he drove off.

Back to Kairi. She got up after a while and decided to take a walk. She reached the town center and sat down. Memorys of Sora came flowing through her mind, and she became restless. She jumped up and started to run. Suddenly she tripped. She got up to see a man stare at her.

"You look upset." he told her.

"It's none of your business!" Kairi shouted, still crying.

"Sorry. I was just a little worried something bad happened to you. Are you OK!" he replied. Kairi told him that she was fine, but then she thought about Sora, and looked at the floor.

"Here." he said, and handed her concert tickets.

"I know somethings wrong by the look on your face come see me perform." he said in a joyful voice, and he looked at his watch and ran off.

"Doesn't ANYBODY say good-bye anymore!?" she said to herself. She looked down at the concert tickets. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go see it." She put the tickets in her pocket and started toward the beach.

But at that concert, she would find something shocking...


	4. The Concert

**A/N: There will be a little humor in some chapters because I love humor and I couldn't resist. The story has been a little fast paced, but it slows down later. Also, for those who are Riku fans, he's not in the begining much, but he comes in alot more later. Enjoy!**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 4: The Concert_

Kairi woke up(lame way to start a chapter, but still). She got up and went into town for breakfast. Suddenly, she remembered the concert tickets in her pocket. She pulled them out and looked at them carefully. The were for an orcestra concert(bummer...). The man who gave them to her was carrying conducter sticks.

"Maybe he's a conducter." she told herself.No kidding! Anyway, Kairi ate her breakfast and headed for the spot were she met him. When she got there, a giant T.V. screen on the wall of a building turned on. It was an interview with with the man she saw yesterday.

She sat down and watched and he said, "I'm dedicateing this next concert to a cute girl I met in the park yesterday." He winked as if he knew she was watching.

The next day was the day of the concert. Kairi noticed she didn't have much money and the concert would formal. That ment she would have to work to get money for a dress. She went to a store with a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. The concert was at night, so she had the whole day to get enough money for a dress. After it was dark out, she looked at the time. She hurryed to the mall and bought the cheapest dress she could find(seeing as she is a terrible worker, they must have not paid her much). She went downtown and entered the concert building(or whatever you call it).

The concert began the second she came in. She sat down and listened.

"This song is beautiful." she said to herself, "So peaceful. It..." She suddenly thought she heard a strange voice singing in the backround.

She turned around and saw the wall crack! She started to hear more voices singing different songs. The songs sounded gothic and evil. Suddenly, another crack appeared. And another, and another, and ANOTHER! Soon the cracks meet and became bigger, and bigger. All around, the walls cracked, and then the ceiling, too! An alarm went off, and the whole place started to cave in! Everyone started ranning and screeming, trying to get out the jammed door.

Suddenly, Kairi heard a sad voice yell out in pain. She turned around and saw a girl still sitting, crying out in pain. Beside her was a boy trying to comfort her. He looked just like Sora. No. He _WAS_. Kairi knew it. Sora looked up at Kairi, and she was suddenly pushed out the door. Kairi stood outside looking around in shock.

"What could have caused that?!" she thought, but then something else came to mind.

"Was that really Sora? Or was that someone else?" Suddenly, she heard the cry of pain from the girl before she turned around and saw Sora and that girl on the bench. Sora looked up as Kairi stared at him. Sora then got the girl to stand up and they walked away. Kairi stood there, watching them walk away. She felt a tear go down her cheek, and she sat down and cried.

Now it's time to tell what happened to Riku.

Riku found the light to Bira City. He could just fell that they were there. He just knew. He drove right into the light and crashed. He got up and looked around. It was dark, but he thought he saw Kairi going into a big building. He ran up to the building and tried to get in, but they wouldn't let him in. He found a back door and approched it, but suddenly he heard singing.

He looked up and saw a black, goest like thing fly out of the building and land ontop of the building behind him. It started to sing a gothic song. A few seconds into the song, a crack appeared in the wall. The spirit thing doubled itself and both stared singing different songs. It keept douplicating itself, and clone or double sang a gothic, evil song. Thousands of cracks appeared, an alarm went off, and the whole building started to cave in!

Riku looked up and saw a piece of the building fall above his head. He jumped out of the, and all he could hear was the screams of people and the crashing of the building before he blacked out on the ground.


	5. Settling In

**A/N: In the middle of this chapter, I have to skip a few days, Riku isn't in this chapter but he is in the next one, and it's still a little face paced. It has a great ending though, so I hope you like it!**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 5: Settling In_

Kairi woke up with sand in her hair. Every night since she had come here, she had been sleeping on the beach. At first, she thought that she would be here in Bira City for a few days. But now, she knows it will be here a long time.

"I have to find a place to stay at for as long as I am here." she told herself. She got up and went into town. She got breakfast and started to think.

"Well, I know I don't have enough money to buy or rent a house. I could probably rent an apartment if I get a job." she said thoughtfully. She slowly turned her head to the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window of the store she was in. She finished her breakfast and got to talk to the manager. After an interview full of lies,(it was full of lies because nobody would hire her if she told the truth about herself) he finally hired her. She got to work right away.

When the sky got dark, she was paid, and she ran out to go rent an apartment(couldn't she have just gone to a hotel?).

The next morning, she woke up in a soft, cozy bed. She sat up and started to think.

"Well, maybe to help settle in I should take a walk around town. Then..." She suddenly started to think about school.(Is she nuts!? Oh wait, yes.) She knew she had to go to school eventually, and maybe she would find something to help her. Or maybe even Sora! She jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

Having completely forgotten about the walk, she raced around town looking for a school. When she found one, it was closed.

"WHY!?" Kairi exclaimed. "Oh, right. It's summer." she said.

Wow. She REALLY has to stop talking to herself.

Anyway, she started to head back when she bumped into someone. She fell down and looked up. It was that man she had met before in the park. The man who gave her the concert tickets.

"I'm sorry, ma'm. Here let me help you up." he told her and reached out his hand. She toke it and pulled herself up.

"I have a name." she told him in a rude voice.

"Oh! That reminds me. I'm Demyx." he told her. (he's not the real Demyx. I just decided to use that name because he's a musician.) "What's your name?"

"My name's Kairi." she replied. He reached his hand out to her and she shuck it. They decided to sit down and talk. They talked for about 1 hour.

"So you need to go to school? Well, summer vacation ends in 4 days. Enjoy yourself until then." he finally told her. He looked at his watch, said good-bye, and walked off. Kairi went to the store she worked at and worked until it got dark. After it was dark, she got paid, and went to the apartment. She went to bed with thoughts of Sora in her head, and she drifted off to sleep.

_Normally, I would go through the days, but I didn't have much time so I skipped to 4 days later. _

Kairi woke up and looked at the calender hanging from the wall. She had signed up for school 2 days ago, and today was the day it started. She quickly got up and got into the school uniform they had sent her. She raced to school and entered.

On the bulletin board, the student's names were listed under their teacher's name. She looked at her teacher's name and went straight to class. The second she toke a step into the class, she heard a voice.

It was Sora's. She looked to the back of the class, and saw Sora talking to a bunch of boys. Tears of joy came streaming down Kairi's face, and she ran to him.

She gave him a huge hug and said, "Sora! I'm so glad to see you safe!"

Sora pushed himself out of her grasp. He gave her a confused look and said, "Who...are you?"


	6. The Lucky Charm

**A/N: No, this chapter is NOT about _Lucky Charms_ as in the cereal. Some idiot asked if it was about that, so I thought I'd tell you. Also, Riku appears at the VERY end, so the next chapter is almost all about Riku. Enjoy: )**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 6: The Lucky Charm_

Kairi laid on her bed sobbing all night long. The next day, she skipped school to help recover her broken heart. Poor Kairi was what everyone in her class was thinking that day.(they knew her name because she was shouting out memories to him the day before).

"How could that Sora kid be so cruel to Kairi?!" Demyx shouted out loud after hearing the news from his neice. She just happened to be in Kairi's class. Demyx knew Kairi was upset and wanted to help cheer her up.

He drove down to her rented apartment and called out, "Hey, Kairi! Come on! Let's go!" Kairi slowly walked over to the window and looked out. When she saw him, she quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

"What is it?" she asked, her face still red from crying.

"Come on. Let's go spend the day together. I mean, since you aren't at school." he said.

Kairi hesitated. She stood there and thought for a second. She didn't want to lay on her bed and cry all day, right?

"Sure." she finally replied, and he grabbed her hand, pulled her into the car, and they drove off. They spent the whole day driving around from place to place. The beach, the mall, a restraunt, they went everywhere.

"Hey! Why don't you come to my house for a while?" Demyx asked Kairi around 3:00 pm. Kairi agreed to go with him, and he took her to his house.

"WOW!" shouted Kairi when she saw it. It was HUGE! Like a manchine. They went into the living room and sat down.

"I'll go get some drinks." Demyx said, and he hurryed into the kitchin. She sat in a big red and gold chair and waited.

When he returned, she asked him, "Is there anyone else here? I hear voices."

"Why, yes. My neice is staying here for a few months. She is very sweet. A few days ago, she rescued some boy." his voice trailed off at the last sentence, and Kairi looked deep in thought.

"Could it possibly be Sora!?" she thought, and a shocked expression formed on her face.

"Why don't I get some snacks?" he quickly said, and ran into the kitchin without an answer. Kairi heard talking and walked over to the window. She looked out and saw the mystery girl. (She didn't know it was the mystery girl though.)

Anyway, she saw her laugh and she looked more closly. There was someone beside her, but she couldn't see. Then she heard a boy's laugh. Sora's laugh.

She put her face against the window and saw the boy beside her. It _was_ Sora.

"I don't remember why, but I know this is very special to me." Sora told the girl. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm.

"Well if it's so special, then why don't you give it to me?" she asked him. Sora started to think.

"Well, OK. Promise to take good care of it, OK?" he told her. She agreed, and Kairi watched in devistation as he handed her the lucky charm. Kairi started to cry with a shocked look on her face. She ran out of the house and down the street.

Suddenly, she ran into someone. She looked up, only to see Riku.


	7. The Mystery Girl's Secrets

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to publish! I got a new computer and I couldn't find word pad for weeks! Well, I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy: )**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 7: The Mystery Girl's Secrets_

Sora looked at the clock. "Well, I heard the guys talking about surfing so I told them I wanted to try it." he told the mystery girl. "I need to go down to the beach. I'll be back in about 2 hours. Think you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine by myself." she replied.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Bye!" he said as he walked out the door.

"Bye!" she called after him. The door shut behind him, and the phone rang. She walked over to it and saw the number. An expression of seriousness crossed her face as she picked it up.

"Great timing. Sora just left." she told the man on the other line.

"Good. Now listen, you know the plan, right?" he asked her in a sinister voice.

"Yes. But...are you sure this is...going to work?" she asked as if trying to come up with an excuse of the top of her head.

"You sound like you don't want to do it. Don't tell me you've fallen for the boy." he said. The girl remained silent and looked at the ground.

"Ah, so you have. Listen carefully. It's him or your life. You will do as you're told or else Sora will meet his fate. Understood?" The horrid man said.

"Y...Yes sir." she stuttered as a tear flowed down her face.

"Good. Now I want to talk to you in person later. Meet me outside of the breakfast house in town at 5:00pm. Got it?" He told her.

"Yes." she replied, sounding very depressed.

"Okay. See you later...Luchia." They hung up on each other, and Luchia sat down and sighed.

Now to Kairi and Riku.

Kairi was shocked to see Riku, but she was also very happy. They started talking very loudly at the same time, making them sound ridiculous.

"HOLD ON!" Riku finally yelled to stop the talking. " Let's talk one at a time." "Okay. I..." Kairi was interrupted by Riku.

"Let's go to the park. It seems like a better place to talk." he told her. She nodded and they headed for the park. They sat on a bench and told their storys. Kairi told her's first, and then Riku told his. As soon as they got their storys straight, they began to settle down.

"So Sora really said he didn't know you?!" Riku asked Kairi. He sounded like he was plededing for her to say no.

"Yes, he did. And then I saw him give my lucky charm to some girl." Kairi said angerly.

"I wonder what happened." Riku said, soundind depressed.

"What I want to know is who that girl is." Kairi yelled soundind furious now.

"True. She might have something to do with what Sora said to you..." Riku's voice trailed off at the end.

"Well, it's gettting dark. I'd better go home." Kairi finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay. Wait! Where will I stay?" Riku asked, now sounding tired.

"Find a hotel." Kairi said, sounding more tired then him. Without another word, Kairi walked away leaving Riku alone.

"I'm to tired to go after her so I guess I could find a place to stay for now." he told himself, and so he set of to find a hotel.

He was walking down the street when he passed by the breakfast house. He looked inside at the food and drool came flowing out of his mouth. Suddenly, he heard Sora's voice. He turned around and saw Sora walking with some girl.

"That must be the girl Kairi was talking about!" he said quietly to himself. He stood back and watched them from afar.

"I need to drop by the beach real quick. Will you be okay walking home alone?" he asked the girl beside him.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine." she said.

"Okay. See you later!" he yelled over his sholder as he ran away.

"Bye!" she yelled to him. When he was finally out of sight, she looked to her left and right. When she didn't see anyone, she walked into the dark ally beside the breakfast house.

"I'd better follow her." he told himself and he slowly tiptoed after her. The ally was dark, but there was still enough see fairly well.

In the ally, Riku could see the girl, and a man infront of her.

"Now that you're here," the man said, "we can talk more about the plan."

"_The plan? Sounds mysterious._" Riku thought as he listened to the conversation.

"So let's review." he said.

"The plan was for me to get Sora here, get close to him, and to extract the power from his heart and obtain the Keyblade." she said, sounding careless.

"Yes. And then, my daughter, I will use it to have Organization XIII rise AGAIN!!!!!" he shouted. Riku gasped very loudly in astonishment. They heard him and turned around. Riku tried to run, but he wasn't quick enough...


	8. Kairi Under Cover

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this is late. I couldn't come up with anything. But I re-read the story and got this! Since the last chapter was exciting, with Kairi finding Riku and Riku gets caught by Organization XIII members, I made this one a kinda 'fun to read one' i guess. This one, as you can tell by the title, is from Kairi's point of view. Well, enjoy!**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 8: Kairi Under Cover_

Kairi yawned as she got out of bed. She turned on the light and looked around the room.

"I wonder what happened to Riku." she told herself, looking out the window. She got dressed and and went to look. " RIKU!RIKU!" she called. She looked in the park where they had been talking the previous afternoon. "I wonder where he went..." she muttered to herself. Then, something caught her eye.

Across the road...was Sora. She wanted to go say hello, until the car half in front of Sora moved, revealing something that made Kairi freeze. Beside Sora was a girl. A very nice looking girl. When Sora said something, they both laughed and began to walk down the sidewalk. Kairi remained frozen as thoughts rushed into her head. Still frozen, she watched them walk down the street together. She thought they looked like lovers.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kairi began to run down the street. _'No. Please tell me Sora hasn't gotten a lover! Sora, please get your memory back soon!' _she thought as she raced on. Sudden, she hit someone and fell.

"OW!" she screamed. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Careful. That's the second time you've bumped into me." said Demyx with a smile as he reached down to help her up.

"Oh, sorry!" replied Kairi.

"Come on. Let's go to the park." he said and started down the street. Kairi immediately followed and they walked to the park together.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked Kairi as they sat down on a bench.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" she replied with an image of Sora and that girl in her head.

" You seem troubled." he told her. "Does this have to do with someone else?"

Kairi's head stunningly jerked up. "How do you know?!"

Demyx shrugged. "Lucky guess. Well, if you think something happened, and you don't know for sure, investigate it."

Kairi suddenly stood up. "You're right! I should go under cover and spy on them! I-I mean investigate." Kairi ran of and came back wearing a detectives coat, sunglasses, and a hat.

"I didn't mean it like that..." muttered Demyx.

"Oh well! I've already decided! Thanks for the advice Demyx!" Kairi yelled and ran off to find Sora.

"Can't wait to see how it goes." giggled Demyx as he watched her run away. "This could be fun."

Kairi ran into an ally. "Now, to find them." She walked out of the ally and bumped into Sora. Kairi got up and looked at who she bumped into. 5 minutes later, she was running with a shocked look on her face down the sidewalk.

"Wierd kid." Sora told himself. He started walking the other way down the street. Kairi quietly ran into a bush behind him. _'I've got to be more careful' _she thought to herself. Still a little embarrassed from running into the person she was spying on, she quietly followed him in the bushes.

Sora turned and face the road. When the walking light turned green, he headed down the road. Kairi got out of the bushes as soon as he was across. The second she tried to walk across herself, the light turnded red and the cars began to go. Kairi stood watching the cars block her from crossing. _'Oh no! I can't lose track of Sora!'_ She thought in panic. Soon after, the light turned green again, and the cars stopped.

Kairi hurried across as fast as she could. As soon as she was across, she looked down both ways of the side walk. She then saw the back of Sora's shirt. She hurried down the sidewalk and jumped into the bushes when she got close. Sora then walked into a library. Kairi got out of the bushes and cracked the door open to look inside.

Inside the library, Sora sat down on a bench.

"Nothing seems strange here." Kairi whispered to herself. But then someone approached Sora. A girl. When Sora saw her, he got up and they hugged. From all the shock, Kairi gasped and fell into the library! Everyone turned to her. She sat up and looked at Sora and the girl. But they weren't them. Their faces were much different. Kairi had made a mistake and followed the wrong person!

Kairi got up and walked out the door.

"How could have lost track of him!" she yelled. She started running, and ran into to someone again. But this person was a shock.

"Riku!" she yelled. She got up with a question to ask him in mind. "Where have you been?!"

Riku stood still and stared at her. "Riku, are you ok?" Kairi asked with a puzzled look. Riku continued to stare.

"Come with me." he finally said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"You're acting strange. Anything wrong?" Kairi asked him as they continued to walk. Riku looked away. An evil smile crossed his face as they approached their destination...


	9. Explanation of The Plan

**A/N: Well, here's the second to last chapter of the story. This chapter pretty much explains everything in the story and is full of shocking surprises so be prepared! Anything not explained in this chapter is going to be explained in the last one. ENJOY! -**

_The 14th Member's Cry_

_Chapter 9: Explanation of "The Plan"_

Riku and Kairi suddenlyapproached an old, strange house with a giant gate at the front.

"R-Riku?! W-What is this place?!" Kairi stuttered in fear. To Kairi it seemed like a haunted house. Riku continued to be silent. "Do you really want to go in _there_?!" Kairi asked him, hoping that he'd answer.

After a long pause, a reply came. "Yes." Riku said bluntly.

"Riku, why won't you tell me what's wrong? You're acting really strange." Kairi said with a worried expression her face. "Besides, even if you want to go in, there's still a giant ga-" Riku suddenly shoot his hand up into the air. The lock shattered and the gate opened before him. Kairi watched in aw until Riku tugged on her arm.

"Let's go." He said and walked slowly to the door.

"O-Okay." Kairi repliedand caught up with him. The door opened and they walked inside.

Kairi looked around and saw nothing but rebel all over the floor. It looked like nobody had been there for hundereds of years. They walked up the stairs and approached a beat-down door. Riku kicked it down and they entered.

"Hey Riku, why are we even here?" Kairi asked. Riku ignored her and pushed a table aside to reveal a giant hole in the floor. Kairi walked over to it and lean in close.

Riku began to giggle at an evil tone. "What is it, Riku?" Kairi looked back to ask. Riku suddenly pushed Kairi forward and she began to scream as she fell into pitch blackness.

Kairi jerked up while breathing hard in her bed. She looked around in shock to see that she was in her own bedroom on Destiny Islands.

"I'm...home?" she muttered in confusion.

"No. You're not really home." came a voice from behind the certain. A person emerged from behind the curtains and sat beside Kairi on the bed. It was the girl that was with Sora earlier.

"H-Huh?! Why are you here? And if i'm not really home, then where am I?" Kairi blurted out in a hurried voice.

"I'll answer your second question first. This is not your home. It's a vision i've brought you into because I needed to talk to you." the girl replied. "Oh, sorry. I haven't even told you my name yet. My name is Luchia."

"Okay. I'm-" Kairi began when Luchia suddenly interrupted.

"Kairi. I already know who you are." Luchia said.

"Ummm...okay then. Luchia, can you tell me what's going on here?" Kairi asked.

"Well, as you know, Sora is the Keyblade Master." Luchia began.

"Yeah. So?" Kairi asked, started to get interested.

"Well, being the Keyblade Master, he has the most powerful heart in the world." Luchia continued. "And the outer part of your heart is made of your memories, right?"

"I guess." Kairi replied, not really knowing if it was true.

"Well that's what my father believes. So he thought that if he could remove someones memories, he could gain access to the power in that persons heart." Luchia said, beginning to talk in a sadder tone.

"R-Really?!" Kairi shouted in shock.

"Yes. And he could even remove that power to make powerful weapons." Luchia said, now sounding very sad. "So what he did was..." Luchiapaused for a moment. She took a deep breath and continued. "...he removed Sora's memories to gain access to the power of Sora's Heart!"

Kairi sat there in total shock. "N...n..." Kairi tried to speak but failed to do so. After a few minutes, Luchia decided to break the silence.

"In the beginning, my father told me it was a good thing to do. So I helped him lure Sora here. Once I got Sora into our world, my father quickly removed his memories and stored them away. When Sora woke up, it seemed sad that he didn't remember the people who were most important to him." Luchia explained.

"So you were the one who took him away in the first place." Kairi said with a small bit of anger in her voice.

"Well, yes." Luchia replied regretfully. Then she decided to just continue. "Well, it seemed kinda sad. I decided i'd go look at the memories we removed to see who we had taken him away from. I looked through his memories and began to realize what we were doing was wrong. So I pretended to play along with the plan until the right moment came. And that moment is now. It's time for me to fight back." Luchia said, sounding proud.

"So what kind of weapon does your father think can make from the power of Sora's heart?" asked Kairi.

"He said that instead of just making a weapon, he could actually summon a incredibly powerful new Keyblade." Luchia said as she began to grow worried again.

"Wait a second. Is Riku apart of this plan?!" Kairi suddenly said, remembering how Riku was acting so strange earlier.

"He was eavesdropping on a conversation between me and my father yesterday. My father made a mind-controlling bracelet out of the power he got from someone'sheart about two weeks ago. When he caught Riku eavesdropping, he put the bracelet on him and told him to bring you here." Luchia explained.

"So that's why he was acting so strange..." muttered Kairi.

"All we have to do is brake the bracelet to free him. Once we have Riku back, we need to take this box to Sora. It has all his memories inside. Once we give it to him, he'll get back all his memories and his heart's power will be safely sealed away again." Luchia said. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and held it out to Kairi. Kairi took it and put it into her pocket while Luchia opened the portal leading out.

"Come on, let's go!" Kairi said and rushed for the portal.

"Wait! I have one more thing to say! My father is-" but before Luchia could finish, Kairi had already jumped through the portal. "Oh no." Luchia whispered to herself.

Kairi landed in the center of a dark circle. She sat up and looked around the room. Suddenly, a door in front of her flew open and a dark figure entered the room. As it approached her, she began to she it's unfortunately familiar face...


End file.
